


Close To The Vest

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abortion, Co-workers, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character, Near Death, Nightmares, Rape Recovery, Stabbing, Strap-Ons, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda is raped and Olivia declares all out war on the spineless coward who hurt her.<br/>Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Close To The Vest**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Law & Order: SVU**

**Melinda is raped and Olivia declares all out war on the spineless coward who hurt her.**

**Femslash**

**Chapter 1**

**Thirty-four year old Medical Examiner Melinda Warner is leaving the Morgue after working late. It was already past 8:00 pm and Melinda wanted to get home, shower, change into something sexy and go out dancing at a club. The atrractive ebony doctor has no idea that she is in the sights ofo a dangerous predator, Melinda reaches her silver 2014 Acura RL and unlocks it. She opens the rear passenger door on the driver's side and gently tosses her briefcase inside and shuts the door, the ominous figure that was lurking in the shadows chose this moment to make his move. Armed with an Army K-Bar field knife he charged out of the shadows poised to strike, as Melinda went to get into the car the man swung and connected squarely with the side of Melinda's side with the blade. Melinda slammed into the car hard, stunning her. Melinda tries to stand, but her legs won't co-operate with the rest of her body.**

**"Ohhh." Melinda moaned as she rubbed her head, her vision was still blurry, then she felt rough, scaly hands moving down her body.**

**"Don’t make me hurt you bitch, just cooperate and you get to go home in a little while." a raspy, tobacco filled voice whispered harshly into Melinda's right ear.**

**"Please don't hurt me, t-take whatever you want-."**

**"I said shut up!" the man screamed as he rolled Melinda, who is still bleeding out over onto her back and smacked her as hard as he could across the face, Melinda whimpered.**

**Frozen with fear, Melinda whimpered and held her breath as her attacker savagely ripped off her black pencil skirt and white cotton blouse, leaving the black woman clad in her pink bra, panties, sheer stockings, and black heels. He started manhandling Melinda's breasts through the bra. Afraid to breathe, Melinda resumed her begging and crying for mercy as his hands went lower to massage her legs and push her panties down. Rubbing the doctor's thighs and caressing the silky smooth feel of her well toned stockinged runner’s legs, he began to tear the crotch out of her panties.**

**"Shut up bitch." he said and a slap that landed more on her chin than her face made her see bright lights for a couple seconds as it stung. Using packaging tape, he tied her arms together behind her back. Tearing off Melinda's blouse, he tied it around her eyes, a makeshift blindfold to prevent Melinda from seeing his face. And with that, he used the light of a nearby streetlight to admire his catch.**

**Melinda laid on the ground, topless. Her skirt pulled up to her waist, her panties had a hole torn out of the crotch.. Lifting her legs up in the air, Steven Drake got in between her legs and let them rest on his shoulder as once again, he reached down to massage Melinda through her panties. Squirming under her blindfold, her breasts jiggled under her attacker's touch.**

**"Let’s take a look at the girls." Steven hissed as he let go of Melinda's breasts. Her breasts popped free, her nipples standing up from the cold of the night air and from fear. Taking one nipple in his mouth, Steven took the other in his hand and began rubbing it harshly in between his fingers. Straining to get to away, Melinda was powerless to stop him, her legs spread and in the air as his body had her legs at an almost 90 degree angle from the ground.**

**Reaching down again, he slit off the panties, ripping the pantyhose wider around the crotch and began massaging her pussy. "God…. Stop… please…." Melinda hissed through clenched teeth and tears. In the struggle, the torn blouse fell away from her face, uncovering her eyes. As her attacker chewed her neck and pounded her relentlessly, Melinda stared up toward the sky, her ankle strapped heels bouncing in the air.**

**Unable to gain any leverage with her knees pinned up against her body and her legs pressed up against his shoulders, Melinda slowly succumbed to the brutal assault. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but more like five minutes, he spoke again, "Damn, you’ve got a fine body baby, feels so good."**

**Pleading now only to have the man finish and leave her alone, Melinda clenched her bound hands in fists of rage and anguish, unable to do anything more than grit her teeth from the merciless pain from the hard pounding the man did.**

**"Oh baby, here it comes, take it bitch, take it." A huge orgasm flooded her pussy, her body seemed to fill with warmth as he shot load after load into Melinda.**

**Dizzy from the exertion and pain, Melinda passed out while Steven collapsed on top of her, his penis slowly shrinking and slipping out. Noticing her blindfold was off, Steven wasn’t sure if she saw his face at all.** _'Too late now huh.'_ **Steven thought to himself as he tried to decide what to do.**

**Melinda slowly came around, disoriented, her arms still bound behind her back. She saw a man putting his pants back on. Steven looked at her for a second. "I know what to do to keep you from talking." he said harshly.**

**"No please, I won’t tell anybody, please, I swear." Melinda cried, tears streaming down her face.**

**Using his knife, Steven cut Melinda free. Then he took her right arm and applied a Kimura Lock to the dark skinned woman's arm and broke it, causing Melinda horrible pain.**

**"Keep your mouth shut about this or I'll come back and break the other one too. Got that?"**

**"Y-yes." Melinda whimpered as she clutched her badly broken arm.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Melinda walked into her home, she looks around for her fourteen year old daughter Rebecca, but didn't see her or her Sister Jasmine, Melinda is glad for that.**

**Melinda goes into her bedroom and strips down as best she could with her one good arm, she then grabs an evidence bag, places her clothing inside before sealing and marking the bag.**

**Melinda then put on some sweatpants and a baggy shirt,then Melinda grabbed her cell phone and dialed the precinct.**

**Detective Olivia Benson just finished her last DD5 and was about to go home and hopefully take a shower, get a bite to eat, and turn in early.**

**But just as Liv was about to leave, Cragen poked his head out of his office.**

**"Liv, you have a call from Doc Warner, says it's an emergency."**

**Olivia's heart began pounding in her chest when she heard Don's words.**

**Liv sits down at her desk and picks up her phone.**

**"Melinda, what's wrong?" the brunette detective asked.**

**"I-I was raped, Liv." Melinda sobbed into the phone.**

**"What!?" Liv shouts as she jumps out of her chair, Cragen came out of his office when heard Olivia's shout.**

**"C-can you come over to my place and drive me to Mercy?" the distraught ME inquired.**

**"Of course, let me tell Cragen first." Liv said.**

**"O-Okay, please hurry Liv...I need you."**

**Olivia went to Cragen's office and told him that Melinda had been raped, the older man immediately got on the phone and called Fin, Amaro, and Rollins and told them to meet Olivia at Melinda's.**

**Olivia's mind raced as she sped across town to Melinda's two story townhouse, there were two things that weighed heavily on Liv's mind as she was driving: 1. How badly had Melinda been hurt ?and 2. Did Rebecca or Jasmine witness the attack?**

**Olivia stopped her thinking as she pulled up to Melinda's house, quickly followed by Amaro, Fin, and Amanda along with an ambulance.**

**Olivia wasted no time, she rushed inside and found Melinda curled up on the loveseat hugging her knees close to her body.**

**"Mel, I'm here. It's going to be OK now." Olivia whispers to the distraught woman.**

**"H-hold me, Liv." Melinda said, Melinda looked at Olivia with tears in her eyes and leaned against Olivia and sobbed.**

**"Oh Liv, it was horrible, not like...I wanted it to happen." Melinda cried into her friend's right shoulder, Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around Melinda and held her tightly and began to gently rock her back and forth.  
**

**Fin and Rollins took Melinda's clothes to be tested for semen while Amaro questions Melinda, who is still in Olivia's arms.**

**"What happened after he broke your arm, Melinda?" Nick asked gently as the door opened and** **Jasmine and Rebecca entered the house.**

**"Mom, what's going on, why are the Police and EMS here?" Rebecca asked.**

**Melinda looked at Olivia with a horrified look on her face, she couldn't tell Rebecca or Jasmine about what had happened to her. Liv smiled and kissed Melinda gently on the left cheek.**


End file.
